An Honest Waltz
by EsmeAnne5981
Summary: Jason Wilkes wants to understand the reason behind Peggy Carter's hesitance to dance whenever he asks. (I have him listed as an OC for the moment until Jason becomes a character in Fanfiction's character archive, then I'll update it! :))


**Dancing**

"Why is it that whenever I ask you to dance you seem hesitant?" Jason asked her, his large hand warming the small of her back as he squeezed her right hand, leading her into a careful waltz. "You're very good, so it can't be you two left feet," he finished with his prize winning grin that sent a wave of warmth though Peggy's body, forcing her to relax into his hold.

"No. It's not that. I'm quite confident in my dancing abilities," she answered with her veil of cockiness, covering her true emotions on the topic. Most people could never see behind her many masks, but unfortunately for her Jason seemed to have a knack for x-ray vision and pried a bit deeper.

"You know. We don't _have_ to dance if you don't want to."

Peggy pouted slightly, taken aback and held his hand and shoulder tighter as if to keep him there. "No... I like dancing."

Jason eyebrows knit together as he looked down into her deep brown eyes, but kept dancing. He was really starting to love this woman, no matter what that night mean for him due to his race, and usually he was quite good at piecing her emotions together, but the look in her eyes at this moment he couldn't connect to any emotion he'd seen on her face before. "Peg."

The look in her eyes just got cloudier at the sound of her name and she got closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He stopped prying then and just held her. The song was slow, but they danced even slower as he waited for her. Jason knew that being an Agent had to come with a slew of demons and despite wanting to know all of her ins and outs he refused to push her past what she was willing to reveal about herself. "I'm sorry, Peg... I didn't mean to-"

"No...It's alright." She lifted her head and looked up at him, tears starting to prick her lovely eyes as she moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck. "During the war I dated a man by the name of Steve Rogers. He took a suicide dive in order to protect our country, but before he did so he promised me a dance...at 8 o'clock at the Stork Club the next Saturday. Obviously he wasn't alive to attend."

Jason could feel his heart shatter in his chest as he took both of their hands up to her cheek to wipe away the few tears that had started to make way down her ivory cheeks, unwilling to let go of her hand in order to do so. He knew words of counsel could do nothing to sooth her at this point. She'd probably heard all that she could hear anyway, so he gently pulled her closer, their hands sandwiched between them as he leaned down to kiss her. It was gentle and she quickly returned it, easing the pain in her heart with his soft warm lips, squeezing his hand softly.

Their dancing slowed to a stop as they kissed, and he carefully lead them a few steps to the side to get out of other people's way, before pulling her as close as he could with their hands between them. Peggy was the first to let go, moving her hand from his to wrap around his neck with her other as his instantly buried itself in her hair, tangling in the soft locks before she pulled away to look at him.

"Jason...don't leave me," she quietly breathed, her stormy eyes suddenly clearing for Jason as she watched him, fearful of what the future could hold considering the death toll that seemed to build whenever she connected with someone. He could feel her arms tighten slightly around his neck, pulling him closer to her, forcing him to stay with her.

"Peg..." He started softly as he took his ebony finger under his chin and pressed a soft quick kiss to her lips before looking into her eyes. "I would let the entire world crumble away before I would leave your side. I love you, Margaret Carter, more then anything."

Her eyes filled with tears once again, but he could see a difference in these tears as her red velvet lips pulled into a smile and she stood on her tip toes to sneak in a quick kiss before her eyes reconnected with his. "I love you too, Jason."


End file.
